Rong
"Saved by the Chant, Blessed by the Maker." Sited on the eastern continent, lies the realm of Rong. Mysterious and large, it is said that it is the realm without ends. A phrase that is portrayed with negativity or positivity, depending on whom you just ask the question. History The history of Rong is considered to be vast, spanning back way before the Sage of Six Paths came to be or when the clans on the western continent started to wage wars upon one another. The start of Rong's history starts 900 years before the death of the Sage. The Serpent's Rise Centuries before the death of the sage, tribes were scattered on the eastern continent. These tribes weren't very well developed. They lived in primitive settlements, agriculture as the ability to craft tools. But it was until they discovered how to melt and smith iron that the 'politics' remained the same. The discovery of iron led to better tools, which in turn resulted in better harvests of resources. And in turn, the first crude weapons and armour were forged out of the sturdier metal. Over time the tools and weapons became more refined. Increased harvests allowed bigger populations and turned small settlements or gatherings of farms into cities. The time of the city-states also brought a period of war between the various states. Over the course of two hundred years, various states became prominent and would lose power as status to another uprising state. That would eventually end with the rise of Zhao, the Serpent. It is unknown how the city-state of Zhao managed to overcome the others but the recorded history of Rong states that they were blessed for they acknowledge the holy Chant. The Birth of Rong The growing increase of Zhao's power and influence started to spread over many neighbouring city-states. Forming the Monastic Kingdom of Rong, for it was the Divini by the name of Su that learned of the manifest destiny of the realm. To spread the Chant, for Divini Su also said that if the Chant would be spread and accepted over the known world then the Maker himself would come to live with his children. Bringing eternal prosperity and peace. To accomplish this, Rong would first send out missionaries. Sending them into all directions of the wind, the realm would prepare the means to defend the faithful from those who would seek to cause them harm. Many city-states and early as petty kingdoms rejected the missionaries and usually cast them out with cruel violence. Because of this, Rong started to wage wars in order to demoralise those who would seek to hurt the faithful. Over time, the realm started to grow, westwards. But for some reason stopped expanding further westwards. For while many had turned to the true path, praising the Chant and seeking the love of the Maker, there were still many disturbing factions seeking to break free. The Zealots Expanse While Rong managed to accomplish many victories over her foes, there were many fiercely struggled against the monastic kingdom. Many of those resistances have been reduced to mere footnotes in the recorded history of Rong but some still stand after centuries of violence and conflict. This constant state of war slowly morphed most faithful of the Maker into more militant believers. With the lack of interest from the western world for the eastern counterpart, most of these developments remained unknown. Not to mention that Rong started to invoke stricter border control to prevent any more chaos from slipping into their divine realm. But for the last few decades, Rong has sent covert agents towards the west and south. First, just to gather information. To learn about the people that should be converted, in their opinion, to the true faith as on how they best could manage that. And since recently, they have started to make their moves towards the west. To the Wolf Country and perhaps soon, beyond. Rong's Military The armies of Rong are unlike those of the western nations. Not just the difference in numbers or types of prefered weapons but also in spirit. Many are drafted to serve and various regions in the monastic kingdom in various ways. There are the spirited as pious who enlist out of free will to the military but they are outnumbered by the conscripts, that are forced to give their life for the greater good. With the abudance of resources, the military threat of Rong for the western world is quite real. Drafted Folk The main bulk of the military of the nation is made up of conscripts that are just given a weapon and then send to do the Maker's duty. They are being told to protect the true followers and thus meaning that those who don't follow the Chant are heretics - those who believe in the Sage, but don't worship him or the Maker - and heathens - those who don't believe in the sage or worship him at all - , people who can be abused as they don't have the Maker watching over them. While not all that are drafted in the service of Rong's military are pious, the majority either is forced or voluntary joins the cruel deeds of war. Being seen as scum, murderers and worse in the viewpoint of their opponents, the soldiers of the realm are considered heroes by the faithful. In general, these men are simply grunts with crude weapons and clothing. Though an experienced genin could deal with a soldier, as these men often get little to no training at all, their skills aren't what makes them dangerous. They overwhelm in numbers and give most of their enemies the idea that they are dealing with locusts. There are some groups of more veteran soldiers that are geared with better equipment and weapons, often the guards of prominent members of Rong. These are harder to deal with as they have more experience and instead of the grunts and brutes, often drill and train to better themselves as well being more capable of posing a threat with decent equipment, skill and training. Professional Force The military of Rong doesn't consist only out of mere brutes clad in rugged clothing and armed with crude weapons. Though in smaller number, the monastic kingdom does possess a core of professional soldiers at its command. Trained and equipped well, these men are easily on par with an experienced chuunin in terms of martial arts and weapon expertise. Their equipment exists out of decent crafted armour and weapons. Following the main tactic of the Rongese is that the professional core waits until the opposition has been weakened by the overwhelming bulk of conscripts, before landing the killing blow. Divine Swords ] Though not a big part of the military, the Divine Swords are the 'Shinobi' in service of Rong. They are a fearsome force as they follow the ideal of the Chant without questioning it, being thus feared and secretly hated by the others in Rong. In terms of skill an average member can equal an Experienced Chuunin, being relentless fighters that are devoted to making the Chant spread to all the corners of the world. Because of their distinctive red cloaks, they are often referred to as Red Cloaks. Demographics Population Though divided into traditions and beliefs - as not all follow the Chant or believe what the priests say, the population of Rong is Rénese in culture. They thus share the same language that is quite foreign and different from the western languages. Language The main language of the realm of Rong is Rénese. It knows some dialects that do appear in the realm of Rong. The language has somewhat spread to the western coast of the eastern continent and to the southern island states that have gotten into contact with the monastic kingdom. Religion The major faith that is followed within the monastic kingdom is the Chant. It is considered by some as a vile religion that preaches nothing but abusing the needs one has where others manage to find their salvation within the organised faith. Political Structure The political structure of Rong isn't from the base not that different from a kingdom. At the head of the political pyramid stands the King-Priest. The King-Priest is chosen by the High Priests for being considered the most devout and brightest follower of the Maker. Though often a High Priest is chosen for the position of King-Priest, it has occurred before that the High Priests elect somebody of another status. Following the King-Priest in terms of power and influence are the High Priests. These individuals are usually old men that are devoted to the cause of spreading the Chant. They are in no way men that are trained in wielding a blade or martial arts but it isn't uncommon for them to dabble in some fields of ninjutsu. Another influential rank within the realm of Rong is the Blessed Son. One of the true heroes of the Chantry. The Blessed Son is seen as the holy warrior of the realm. His powers are one to fear and admire as the Maker himself has blessed the Blessed Son to help guide the Chantry to achieve their goal. This position is usually occupied by the most trusted and capable general of the realm. Then come the generals of the military and Divine Swords. While the Chant doesn't preach violence or war, the commanders of the armies have quite a lot of political influence. Most important generals are usually bestowed with governing a region. And as one might suspect, they don't know a gentle approach. Next to the demanding tribute and taxes, these respective generals are tasked with the drafting of new conscripts. Lowest of the social and political pyramid within Rong are the various commanders of renown. It is being said to the conscripts that everybody can climb up in the hierarchy and while many don't believe it, there are the occasional pious that are promoted by their officers. Those commanders who continue to prove both their loyalty to Rong as their devotion to the Chant can start with gaining more political power, perhaps even promoted to the ranks of general. Then there is the Dread. Though it is no administrative or military office, it is a name that is intertwined with the politics of Rong. Some say that the Dread is the source of all evil, corrupting the heretics to resist to embrace the true path. Others say that it is a fallen guardian to the Maker, that was cast down by the Sage but not yet defeated. Category:Rong Category:Chant Category:Countries